


hands that hold me

by lostgirl152



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Harry, M/M, Sub Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl152/pseuds/lostgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was always too interested in Harry's hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands that hold me

Niall sat at the table slowly drinking his tea and watching Harry make them breakfast. To anyone watching it would have seemed as if Niall was content just watching his boyfriend putter around the kitchen but Niall’s thoughts were somewhere else. Niall watched Harry’s hands as he mixed the pancake batter unable to look away. His hands were big but slender and Niall wanted to feel them wrapped around his wrists holding him down. 

Niall couldn’t complain about their sex life because it was amazing. He felt that Harry somehow always knew exactly what to do to make him go crazy. Except Niall had a secret that he hasn’t dared tell Harry from fear of how he will react. Harry is always so loving and tender when it comes to Niall, always wanting to take care of him, but recently Niall has wanted more.

Staring at Harry’s hands niall can’t help but imagine them pressing him into the mattress making it impossible to move or lifting him up and slamming him into a wall as Harry roughly takes him. Niall started to shift in his seat getting hard just at the thought of it. Having harry dominate him and tell him what to do while man handling him was something Niall has always wanted but never knew how to ask for. Just then, Harry looks over and smiles widely at Niall dimples on full display. ‘Ugh he’s too sweet for anything like that to happen’ Niall sighs to himself. 

“Breakfast is served” Harry says loudly placing a plate in front of niall. He places his plate across from him and sits down. “Are you alright, looks like you got a lot on your mind.”

“Yea I’m fine Harry don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure you know you can tell me anything right?” niall bit his lip nervously. Maybe he should just tell him, what the worst that could happen was. ‘Well he could think you are a freak and leave you’ Niall thinks. Niall shook his head, Harry loved him he wouldn’t leave over something like this, it will be ok.

“Um well there might be something that I have been thinking about for a while; you know something I wanted to try.” Niall said nervously

“Try? Like what a new recipe or something. You know I have no problem trying out new things “Harry says with a chuckle.  
“Um, more like a new thing in the bedroom,”

“Oh, I see well I don’t mind trying out new things there either, what do you want to try?”

“Well, you know you love everything we do now, I mean you’re always so gentle and loving and always take care of me but maybe we could try the opposite one day.”

“What do you mean by opposite cause I don’t think I want to hit you or anything like that.”

“No, not hit but maybe like holding me down so I can’t move my hands or like bossing me around a little. I want you to take control and just use me however you want to just hold me down and take what you want.” Niall stopped then realizing that he said too much, revealed too many fantasies that he had been locking inside for so long. He looked over at Harry then to gauge his reaction and saw him staring at him open mouthed. Niall was about to backtrack when he looked into Harry’s eyes and saw that they were full dilated. That’s when Niall noticed that Harry was breathing heavy and his big, perfect hands were shaking.

“Well well well, it looks like my innocent little Niall it actually a dirty boy. “Harry smirked while slowly standing up. “I think that breakfast can wait, how about we go see how much I can make you beg before I let you come.” Niall was instantly rock hard as he tried to stand on shaky legs. Just those few sentences have made him dizzy with desire. Niall thought he was going to pass out when Harry circled the table and grabbed both of his wrists in one hand and started to drag him towards the bedroom. 

Once they were in the room Harry let him go and pushed him towards the bed. “Get all of your clothes off and lay on your back.”

“Harry –“Niall started.

“I don’t think I said talk, I said get your clothes off and lay down,” Niall has never been more hard than in this moment. Moving as fast as possible he quickly threw off his clothes and lay on his back in the middle of the bed. He looked over at Harry to tell him what to do and saw harry slowly peeling off his clothes. Harry slowly climbed on the bed and parted Niall’s legs to lay beweten them. He then grabbed Niall’s wrists again and held them over his head in a tight grip. Harry leaned down almost touching Niall’s lips with his own. When Niall tried to close the distance, Harry moved just out of range so no matter how much Niall struggles he couldn’t reach.  
“Is this what you wanted Niall to be held down begging and helpless, completely in my control.” Harry whispered leaning down and barely brushing their lips together. Niall whined and started to squirm around trying to rub up on Harry. Using his other hand to hold Niall’s hips down harry softly chuckled. “ I think I’m going to take my time with you Niall and show you that being slow and sweet is sometimes the worst kind of torture. Im going to let your hands go but I don’t want you to move them got it.” all Niall could do was nod. “Good boy”

Harry slowly stared to kiss down Niall’s body making niall arch up trying to get more contact. Harry laid a few soft kisses on Niall’s hard dick but then moved lower. Niall gasped as he felt Harry’s tongue against his hole and then moaned loudly. Minutes went by with no stop when Niall finally started to beg.

“Please Harry, please fuck me please I need it, please.” Niall felt himself just start mumbling please repeatedly squirming and arching hoping Harry will finally fuck him. 

“OK babe turn around,” Niall was shocked cause they almost always face each other, Harry saying he loved looking at Niall while they made love, but he did it anyway. “Good boy, now put your hand behind your back.” Niall did what he was told feeling Harry grab his wrists for the third time that morning. Niall moaned as he felt Harry line himself up but was unable to turn and look at him. Harry pushed in quickly and immediately starts pumping. Niall moaned and started to rock back into him loving the feeling of being stretched and full. 

As Harry pounded into him Niall’s moans were muffled by the mattress, making him feel even more used and he loved it. Harry then pulled Niall’s body up so that his hands were pinned between their bodies and Harry had a hand and the base of his neck. Harry didn’t apply any pressure but just the thought out Harry’s large hands around his neck caused Niall to start releasing untouched. Shortly after he felt harry release inside him and they both fell onto the mattress. Niall turned so he was facing Harry and snuggled into his chest. 

“ That was amazing thank you for doing that.” Niall said softly while placing a kiss on Harry chest. Harry curled his arms around Niall and kissed is forehead.  
“Nothing to thank me for babe, I loved that just as much as you.”

“So we could maybe do it again, like not all the time but you know sometimes.”

“Niall, we are definitely doing that again.” Niall smiled up at Harry and them slowly drifted to sleep. Breakfast would have to wait for a little while longer.


End file.
